


Drunk

by Cleo1876



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, Drunk!Theo, Gen, Humor, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo1876/pseuds/Cleo1876
Summary: Somehow Theo gets incredibly drunk. Too bad Scott is there to witness it... ;)





	Drunk

"Theo, c'mon, you've had enough! ", said a very exhausted Liam, forcefully dragging the swaying chimera out of the bar. "Just look at you - you're completely drunk! What the hell were you given?! "  
"Relax, Liam. We can't get drunk, remember? ", grinned Theo lazily.  
"U-huh.. ", Liam mumbled rolling his eyes. There was no point in arguing with the drunken boy at the moment.  
"Just get your drunken ass into the car, Scott is waiting outside"  
"Scott? ", Theo blinked stupidly, looking as if he never had heard that name before.  
Liam shut his eyes tightly for a second trying to calm down.  
"Yes Theo, Scott. My alpha - remember? "  
Theo frowned a little.  
"Alpha? You have an Alpha? You don't belong to him! ", he bluntly stated.  
Liam stared at his former enemy.  
"Just how drunk are you, dude? You're being fucking delirious! "  
"Huh? ", Theo hiccupped.  
"Car, Theo, now! ", Liam snapped half-heartedly, waving him off.  
Finally the two of them managed to climb into the waiting car.  
"Hey, you two're ok? ", Scott asked suspiciously eyeing the bewildered chimera through the front mirror.  
"Just peachy ", Liam mumbled tiredly while trying to shake the swaying Theo off of his shoulder.  
"Dude, stop it! ", he exclaimed. "You're drooling all over me! "  
But his words seemed to have the opposite effect.  
"It's because you are so cute I wanna eat you, little wolf... ", the chimera slurred grinning blissfully.  
They suddenly could hear a loud chocking sound resulting in a series of painful coughing.  
"Is he... Is he drunk?", Scott finally managed to say still desperately gasping for air.  
Liam huffed. "Yeah, and he doesn't even know what he's talking about "  
Scott only could sit there gaping at the beta.  
"But how?... Wait, you don't seem to be very shocked by what he'd just said, do you?! "  
Now it was Liam's turn to cough.  
"Kha, kha.. I don't know what you're talking about ", he said too quickly, praying Scott wouldn't hear the sudden increasing of his heartbeat rate.  
But Scott didn't buy it anyway. He suspiciously looked between Liam and Theo.  
"You wanna tell me anything? ", he smirked.  
Liam's eyes widened comically in realisation.  
"What? N-no, it's not what you think, man, yuck! ", he exclaimed. "Look, let's just forget about this, ok? ", he added blushing.  
Scott still looked unconvinced but decided not to push the beta. He smirked. He was oh soo going to start a certain bet with Mason...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Comments are very welcome! :)


End file.
